


More Water

by mandatorily



Series: Shower Verse [3]
Category: More Water
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Shower Sex, Shower Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The door closing cracks like a gunshot . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Water

The door closing cracks like a gunshot, springing Sam into action. Stumbling back into the shower, he yells through the curtain, “Just a minute, Jo!”

Unbelievably the next sound he hears is unmistakable -- clothes hitting the floor. “Jo?”

“Less talking, Sam. More water running.”

“But, Jo--”

“My GOD. One Winchester never says ANYTHING; the other won’t shut the fuck up. Don’t you know anything else to do with that mouth?”

Sam fumbles with the taps, torn between wanting to lick hot water off Jo’s body and hoping the hot water’s run out so they’ll both be shocked back to sanity.


End file.
